Worries and pressures
by Quitting Time
Summary: A one off sequel to my wildly successful story "The Wolf in me" It's late at night and Jade is stressing over all the things in her life. She can't sleep and needs some relief. Being the werewolf queen isn't alway's easy.


**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Worries and Pressures**

**Chapter 1**

**No ones POV**

Jade couldn't sleep. Tonight a thousand things were running through her mind. Pressures of being the werewolf queen, for starters. Since the dust had settled with Livia and the brief war, Jade had settled into her role. She spent hours reading ancient texts and volumes, learning all about werewolf history, customs and traditions. Many of the old traditions and customs died out around the same time the royal family was destroyed after the 1st vampire/warewolf war. The surviving wolves, just concentrated on trying to rebuild their shattered communities and bury the dead.

But Jade took her role seriously and made a point to learn all there was to learn. Though she was a hand's off leader, she found herself being asked to settle disputes between packs. The packs would unite when faced with a common danger, but in other times there was a good amount of rivalry between them. At times their animal instincts would cloud their better judgment and problems would arise. Sometimes the dispute's involved business matters, sometimes they involved more personal matters.

Jade had at least 3 disputes she was currently weighing. But that was only the tip of the iceberg and as a result Jade couldn't sleep. She glanced over at the alarm clock next to the bed, it was 3:14 in the morning.

"Damm!" Jade silently cursed.

Turning over she glanced at Tori, who was currently sleeping in her wolf form. She was fast asleep. Normally they would sleep in the same form, either as humans or as wolves. But Jade, couldn't sleep in either form. So she sat up in bed and for a moment ran her hand's through Tori's thick brown fur. For a moment the Latina stirred and let out a tiny whine, but then settled back into deep sleep.

Jade got up, threw on her silk robe and walked towards Fiona's room. Jade's sense of smell detected that her diaper wasn't in need of changing but she thought she would check in the future queen anyway. The little 2 year old girl was sleeping in her bed, looking as peaceful as ever.

Though her nook had fallen out and was several inches way from Fiona now. Jade took it and placed it back in her daughter's mouth, then kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I love you little one."

Satisfied Jade, headed downstairs. Maybe having something to eat would help calm her stressed mind. Ten minutes later, Jade was sitting at the bar in the very same room where she had once destroyed Livia. Only one light that was on behind the bar, illuminating the room in a dim light. Some heated up leftover pizza and a glass of milk on the bar in front of her.

She was half way through her milk and had already downed two pieces of pizza when she could smell Tori approaching. A second later she heard the click of Tori's claws on the marble floor.

Turning around, Jade could see Tori in her wolf form, standing in the doorway. A somewhat puzzled look on her face.

"I know the bar's closed, but I made a command decision and reopened it. I figure as queen, I can do that."

Tori let out a brief growl, showing her displeasure at Jade's glib remark, then walked up to where Jade was sitting.

Jade took a drink from her glass. "Pull up a chair, have a beer or do you want me to pour it in a bowl?"

This time the growl that came from Tori's wolf form was more distinct and louder.

Jade huffed, "Oh get off it Vega, I'm just giving you shit."

Tori then turned back into her human form, which was wearing only an oversized t-shirt and panties.

Tori glared at Jade for a moment and then sat down next to her.

"I woke up and didn't know where you were. I worry about you, even more so when I'm in my wolf form. You know how protective I can be when I'm in that form. Now especially." Tori snapped quickly.

Jade reached over and put her hand on Tori's shoulder and briefly rubbed it. "You're doing a fine job protecting your pregnant mate. I'm sorry if I scared you." Jade said, her voice falling at the end.

Tori rubbed he hand across Jade's stomach. "How are the twins doing?"

Jade gave her a pointed look. "How would I know, I'm only 6 weeks pregnant. As far as I know, they are fine."

Tori, though annoyed at first, soon began to sense that Jade was stressing. She pulled her barstool closer and put her arm around Jade's back. "What's wrong?" She said softly.

Jade closed her eyes for a moment, opened them and looked at her reflection in the bar mirror. "Thing's used to be so simple. I was going to be an actress, I had a boyfriend, I had friends and one frenemy. I was just a high school student." Jade sighed and then stared to speak again. "It's all so different, complicated."

Jade then rubbed her temples. "Too much on my mind tonight, I couldn't sleep."

Tori pulled her hand back from Jade's back as a hurt look came to her face. "Are you saying you don't…."

But before Tori could finish her sentence, Jade grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eyes. "NO! Don't ever think that."

Tori didn't quite know what to say but the hurt look on her face, stayed there. Jade released her hands and agitatedly paced back and forth in front of the bar. "Am I not allowed to be stressed, I'm the fucking werewolf queen. A few years before, I thought they were just creatures from the movies. I have people wanting me to make decisions, a daughter to help raise, I know I have lots of money and a huge house. But even that comes with a price. Our room in the basement with all kinds of valuable, strange and sometimes cursed objects."

"The Iron Maiden." Tori shook her head.

"So we open the biggest box and it has some kind of medieval Iron maiden inside it. I think it's cool and stupidly open the dam thing before bothering to even take a sniff."

Jade made a fist then released. "How am I supposed to know Livia stuck some vampire in there. He probably pissed her off, so as punishment she shoved him in there, locked it up and put it in the basement. Lord knows how long that jerk had been in there, he was crazed with hunger. I should have known better, he could have gotten to Fiona. She was sleeping upstairs."

Tori jumped off her bar stool and wrapped her arms around Jade. "It was a mistake and you killed that thing easily. We know to be a bit more careful."

Jade just put her head on Tori's shoulder and began to cry. "I'm sorry I talked about having a boyfriend. It came out wrong. I just miss being a no one in an ordinary world. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I was just feeling so overwhelmed. It was all running through my head, I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake you. " Jade said through the tears.

Tori knew that Jade was obviously stressed, but she knew that Jade's pregnancy hormones were making her more agitated, irritable and emotional lately. Besides the pressures of being a queen, Tori knew Jade was worried about her twin babies in her belly and the other normal pressures of life.

"It's ok, baby" Tori said rubbing large circles on her mate's back.

"I could never do this without you Tori." Jade said softly.

Jade sobbed loudly. "It's a total cliché but you are my rock, as strong as I am physically or tough as I appear. I need you with me." Jade then pulled her head off of Tori's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "I love you so much. Don't ever leave me. I need my mate, I need my lover and I need my friend."

Tori knew that this very vulnerable side was only for her. Jade would never dare show it to anyone else.

Tori wiped away the tears from Jade's face. "Jade West, I am your bonded mate. I have given birth to your child, you are currently carrying mine. I would fight to the death to protect you. I will happily be anything you need me to me. Your friend, your lover, your mate, your confidant. My heart belongs to you, now and forever."

It may have been a bit on the sappy side, but Tori instinctively knew her mate needed reassuring, comfort and love. Even Tori had to admit that in the last few years their lives had changed dramatically. But she knew that Jade had the additional responsibility of being a ruler.

Tori could feel some of the tension leave the Goth's body as she continued to hold Jade. Tori smiled and then took Jade's hand. "You want simple, I think I can manage that."

Jade silently nodded and let Tori lead her upstairs to their room. Tori crawled into bed and reached out. "Come on baby, slip into your mate's arms."

Jade quickly complied and soon was lying in bed, wrapped in Tori's arms.

"How's this for simple, no talk, no worries, just me holding you, the woman I love, in her arms. Any problem or danger they toss at us, we'll deal with it together." Tori said reassuringly.

Jade hummed in pleasure and closed her eyes. "I love you Tori."

"I love you too Jade."

A few moments later, Tori sensed as Jade had fallen asleep. It was just as simple as that. Just giving Jade some reassurance and love. Not to mention holding Jade in her arms. Tori knew that not all problems would be solved so easily. She knew there were other dangers out there and though things had been relatively quiet recently, Tori and Jade knew they wouldn't stay that way forever.

But if any dangers that popped up, they would face them together, no matter what they were. Tori was sure of that.

**This may be a bit on the sappy side, but the orignal story "The Wolf in me" was so popular, i couldn't resist givng some kind of follow up. There may be others after this but for now, here is a bit more of their story.**

**Just a one off sequel to my story, the wolf in me. Jade is just stressing and is feeling a bit overwhelmed. A little reassurance from Tori, set's things right. Jade is the ultra-strong werewolf queen, but she can only do what she does because of Tori's love and support.**


End file.
